Read Headed Hero
by ParaSCR
Summary: Sheen Kin, a young boy who previously had no dream and who"s only redeaming feature was being quite fit. One day during his ninth year of life he encounters a near death experience only to be saved by a pink classmate. This experience leaves him traumatized but with a dream to become like his saviour, to become a hero.


It was a normal summer morning for eight year old Sheen Kin as he was running the kilometers between his home and school. His breathing was starting to become more and more laboured as he watched the grassy fields that stretched ways away from the side of the dirt road he was running on. The sun had risen slightly more since he had begun his run and he could see the school in the near distance signaling it's end and the start of his walk to cool of.

A blue ball of energy floated towards his face and started to change shape into what could be described as a small cloth. The now cloth of energy settled itself on Kin's forhead as he let out a satisfying sigh at the cold touch on his heated body.

That shapeshifting ball of energy was Kin's quirk,《Energy Ball》that allowed him to control a ball, of what they decided to call energy, by will and also shaping it to his command. Altough it could change shape the default was still a ball, and due to it always being made out of something unreasonable that drained the boy's energy he had decided early that a fitting name would be "Energy Ball", short and simple.

Arriving at school he started his day as usual by condensing his quirk into a tiny ring and moving it onto his pinky finger so that the constant light, however slight, wouldn't disturb his classmates or teachers.

Arriving approximately 30 minutes before his classes started, Kin was among the first to arrive, the only other being a pink skinned girl slightly shorter than him who was energetically drawing something on a piece of paper on top of her desk.

Having already done some small stretches before entering the building he moved to the front left of the classroom, passing the pink skinned girl seated in the middle, so that he could start on his homework that was now due in around 29 minutes. Impeccable example of priorities by the young read head.

During lunch break he was quick to pack his english notebook and make his way to the cafeteria so that he could quickly get his food and retreat outside to secure his favourite meal spot on a small hill just by the edge of the school grounds.

Fast walking to ensure that he got there first he was safely able to acquire his spot on the hill where he could eat his chicken and rice in piece while avoiding the more immature bunch of kids.

The day had gone as any other day up to the end of his lunch, he had been watching some of the kids playing while thinking about stuff along the lines off either _'"heroes and villains" doesn't seem like something kids should be allowed to play while using quirks' _or _'why is there a shadow covering me? I don't remember seeing any clouds'._

It was the latter that marked the end of his routine life of doing things because everybody else did the same. Just as he finishes the thought something touched his shoulder making him freeze, and by the looks of some children that happened to be facing his way it wasn't something nice touching his shoulder either.

Feeling his quirk respond to his emotions as it moved about on his pinky he started to slowly turn his body so he could see what was behind him. What he saw almost made him regret his decision solely based on how confusing and traumatizing his view was. He expected some weird dude or at worst some kind of villain. What he wasn't prepared for was the inside of somebody's throat, or the realization that he was a second away from having his upper body bitten off and that the thing touching his shoulder was a massive green tounge.

He blessed his instincts as he recoiled backwards in fright just as the mouth closed, leaving him unscathed but face to face with what could've been his end.

"!!!!aeouhhabjej!!!!" were the first noices that managed to leave his throat that day. Shortly followed by "The heck is that!?" and "Heeeelp!" all in the span of what couldn't have been more than 2 seconds.

As the boy watched the aggressor, who seemed unhappy at the loss of his meal, he could only describe the sight as haunting. Towering over him was a _'person?' _who must've been at least 3 Kin's tall and who, with the limited vision of having lost his glasses when he jumped back, seemed like he was covered in some kind of dark fur. His mouth was probably the most terrifying thing though, as even with his blurry vision the size of it made it obvious. It stretched all the way from his nose to the middle of his chest with what was probably razor sharp teeth protruding here and there.

The mere thought of almost being eaten by that thing was enough to send shivers through the boys body while having him repeat the same phrase "help" over and over again in a voice that reminded him of a broken record. The only movement he was capable of was in his legs, wildly pushing him backwards. The pace he was going was sadly not nearly enough to escape the giant of a monster that was making it's way towards him.

With each step the monster took Kin wasn't sure what would happen first, him fainting from shock and fear, or the being catching up to him and eating him alive.

When the monster of nightmares was barely a step away from him though, something unexpected happend. Some white fluid flew from behind Kin into the now gaping mouth stopping it in it's tracks and having it let out a sound of pain as it trashed around with it's tounge trying to get the apparently hurtful and sticky fluid off.

Kin, shaken as he was, was only able to register two things. The first being the pink arms draped around his torso dragging him back accompanied by panic screams from the other kids and possibly even more panic ridden reassurances from his savior. The second being that he had a savior, he had been saved from being eaten alive and suffering an early death.

The rest of the day's events passed by in a blur, the only images remaining in his memories being that of the monster, contorted into an inaccurate but scarier creature due to his lack of vision at the time, and that of his pink savior.

Later that night Sheen Kin was sitting on his bed by the window of his room looking out over the village he grew up in.

He had been raised like everybody else around here, without dreams speaking of things greater than a safe job and a family. With the only hobby of exercising to make up their free time and to stay healthy.

Shifting his gaze to his plain room Kin realized something for the first time. _'That kind of life is not for me',_ this thought, albeit simple, was enough to wake the young boy up and give his life new meaning.

Remembering the possibly tragic faith he could have had earlier that day and what he had felt during what could only be described as a brush with death, Kin made a decision.

"I don't want other people to feel the way I did, I will prevent it", with that said he willed his quirk in front of himself and stared at it from a new perspective.

A small smirk grazed his face, a face sharp for his age topped with short curly red hair and covered with round glasses.

"With this quirk… I will become a hero!"

And thus started his training to become a hero capable of doing the same thing his pink savior did, save those who cannot save themselves.

**_End of Prologue_**

**At 1,3k words this is a rather short chapter, but it might be just enough for a prolouge.**

**If you read this and want more I would like you to do a couple of things.**

**1; Tell me who you would like Kin paired with, if any at all. Am debating either Mina or Tsuyu atm.**

**2; Feel free to leave thoughts on the chapter and my writing.**

**3; Do honestly not expect more. I want to write more atm, but I'm quite spontaneous and this was such a moment.**

**Oh and the pairing doesn't have to be from this anime if you are willing to wait ****for a while.**

**For now I probably want to keep this story rated T, to not go overboard.**


End file.
